É eu posso ser gay
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: "Sexualidade é uma coisa difícil de assumir em determinados casos. Talvez Rachel só precisasse de um empurrãozinho, ou talvez só um beijo." Faberry (Quinn x Rachel)


Eu sentia-me nervosa.

Só um pouquito, quase nada, uma consideração que podia ser considerada, se não zero, pelo menos uns zero virgula zero zero dois. A sério, nem valia a pena contar o nervosismo.

Mas as minhas mãos tremiam, não por causa do nervosismo, não é? Mas sim por causa de outros motivos completamente não relacionados ao que eu estava a pensar fazer.

Pois, o que estava a pensar fazer, isso não era totalmente esperado de mim, mas eu pensara em fazê-lo e preparara-me para o fazer.

Dai a centésima de percentagem de nervosismo, que podia muito bem lá estar, mas que definitivamente, claro que não, não estava. Mas podia, se existisse, o que não existia.

Aliás, eu nunca me sentia nervosa, bem tirando aquela vez quando era pequena, e aquela outra, mas essas eram as exceções que provavam a regra, improbabilidades estatísticas que não faziam a diferença.

Pois…eu não estava nervosa, só extremamente cautelosa.

Cautelosa porquê? Céus eu pergunto-me, tal e qual porque descobri a minha verdadeira….hum orientação na vida? Não que haja algo de mal com ela, quer dizer, os meus melhores amigos são pessoas gays. E sim, são mesmo, não estou só a dizer isso para não parecer homofóbica, quer dizer….ahem, não tenho problemas com isso, na verdade meus próprios pais….

Pois…mas como disse, totalmente calma 120% relaxada, sem estresse. Porque eu estava preparada para fazer isto.

É só…a minha voz não está pronta e tal, como posso possivelmente fazer isto sem a minha voz? E é que também há outro problema…e este é um grande problema, é que me doem os pés. Tenho que os descansar….Meu cabelo está uma desgraça.

Se calhar o melhor mesmo é voltar para trás e marcar para outra altura, é, melhor mesmo.

**(….)**

Muito bem, eu não voltei para trás, e estou para bater a esta porta há já uma meia hora, é só, se eu tentar bater eu tenho medo de que possa descolar um músculo, e isso seria doloroso, doloroso e muito mau. Portanto eu tenho-me aproximado e posto a minha mão sobre a madeira da porta, mas nunca tenho tocado com a força necessária para produzir o som que chamaria a outra garota.

Garota…a pessoa do outro lado da porta era tudo menos uma garota, até já tivera uma bebé, e claro, ela começara por me odiar, mas com o tempo isso mudara. E eu tinha prometido que vinha, para ter uma conversa franca.

É só….porque entraria? Velhas dores dificilmente morrem e eu…bem ela tem-me feito muitas ao longo destes anos, quem se esqueceria? Certamente não eu.

Portanto eu estava prestes a bater, a sério que sim, promessa de escuteira, quando uma súbita dor me veio à mão. E eu tenho culpa de nunca ter sido escuteira? Não! Portanto promessa não conta para nada. E eu estava a ser honesta.

Não estava nervosa nem nada, já tinha estabelecido isso. Porque hesitava? Nem eu sabia, portanto eu dei o mais leve toque com a parte de lado da minha mão na porta, talvez uns 5 decibéis no total saíram do toque.

Esperei meio segundo, ok, ela não estava, hora de sair! Virei-me e comecei a correr.

Ao menos não podiam ter dito que eu não tinha tentado! E podia já ter virado o corredor quando ela me chamou.

Merd….quer dizer ótimo! Ela estava em casa, ainda bem! Assim podia falar com ela.

Justamente como queria.

Sim, queria definitivamente, isto, de todas as coisas! Sem sarcasmo!

Grunhi, mas não de frustração, apenas tinha algo preso na garganta, e entrei, uma dor de cabeça a começar a formar-se.

Eu reparei no ambiente, era simpático o suficiente, e aparentemente ela tinha velas aromáticas em todo o lado, e a arrojada e audaciosa escolha de uma iluminação rosa. O que era ótimo, realmente porque era um ambiente normal para amigas….ou pessoas que se conhecem conversar.

Sem comentários nas almofadinhas em forma de coração sobre as quais me sentei, quer dizer, o menos que dizer sobre isso o melhor. Aliás, corações são apenas….sinais de afeto, e amizade também tem afeto.

- Gostas?

Ah….se eu gostava? Pois….o esquema rosa das coisas estava-me a aumentar a dor de cabeça, e a minha híper sensibilidade a cheiros fazia com que os cheiros aromáticos fossem uma distração, mas consegui sorrir e olhá-la nos olhos.

- Bem…

- Demasiado….?

Demasiado? Sim, demasiado, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, mas a educação ganhou à franqueza, e eu disse apenas:

- Um pouco…

- É que demorei o dia todo a preparar isto, e…enfim, a nossa conversa…queres comer algo antes?

Não estava mesmo com muita fome, mas aceitei de alguma forma, quando ela voltou, com bombons em forma de coração, de baunilha e creme, e chocolate doce, eu quase que fugi dali.

- São restos…sabes, do dia de !

- Ah….claro. – Era claro que ela tinha recebido imensos doces, eu fingi não ter visto a caixa recém aberta, que ela acabara de abrir de qualquer das maneiras. Porque é o que os amigos fazem, oferecem chocolates uns aos outros, na casual.

E talvez o meu nervosismo tivesse aumentado de zero virgula zero zero dois para uns 99,9 porcento, mas esse era o efeito secundário.

- Devemos conversar?

- Sim, porque não? – Cautelosamente enfiei um chocolate na boca, e caraças, estas coisas eram boas, tirei mais dois ou três e sorri, o castanho do chocolate a mostrar-se nos dentes. Mas eu fechei a boca de imediato.

- Então….eu tenho uma confissão a fazer-te. – Ela falou e eu indiquei-lhe que podia continuar a fazer, enquanto retirava com toda a graça e camuflagem de um ninja mais um chocolate.

- Eu acho que possa ser gay.

Os meus olhos devem-se ter dilatado para o tamanho de pratos, e as minhas narinas devem-se ter estendido por milhas, o chocolate já não me sabia tão doce e que raio de sentimento era este no meio do meu peito?

- Ouve, eu sempre tive medo de amar, devido a algumas….experiências, e apesar de saber que na nossa escola há algumas pessoas como o que eu sou, agora que me parei de debater com o facto de o ser, nunca estive muito virada. Mas agora…

- …Agora descobriste que há alguém especial?

- Sim…como sabias?

- Bem…

Ok, eu posso ter mentido, talvez eu me tenha preocupado com alguém ainda mais que o normal, e talvez essa pessoa estivesse na minha frente! E talvez a pudesse beijar na altura, e talvez me tenha levantado para parecer mais "Straight", e talvez a tenha beijado, admito, foi o que fiz.

Mas tive o cuidado de lhe dizer, depois do beijo que era hétero, a sua resposta?

- Então acho que vou ter que te beijar da maneira mais hétero possível.

E foi o que fez, e verdade seja dita, já tinha beijado alguns rapazes antes, rapazes que afinal eram uns grandes sacos de esterco. Mas eu….nunca beijei alguém como ela.

Ela começou-se a agarrar a mim e eu assegurei-me que sim, era normal, amigos agarravam-se uns aos outros todo o tempo, e quem não gostava de abraços ? Mas depois suas mãos desceram para debaixo de minha cintura e agarraram minhas nádegas e se tornou algo mais que amizade.

E ok, amigos não dormem uns com uns outros, pelo menos não casualmente, e muito bem, eu admito, e admiti a ela…

- Eu admito…eu também posso ser gay.

A sua resposta? Um incrivelmente sarcástico, e dito naquela sua voz….

- Não me digas…

Céus, como a amava.

_**O fim!**_

_**Nota de autor: Ok, nunca vi a série, mas ouve uma pessoa que me vendeu o ship até eu ter que fazer isto, eu entendo, está bem? Que haja indícios, e sei que se há esperança de um casal lésbico, é numa série já como esta, e está bem, eu vejo a série, mas…muito bem. Obrigado Charlie. Isto foi divertido de escrever. Reviews, por favor?**_


End file.
